


Más cerca.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Confessional Sex, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Homoeroticism, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Link, Parabatai Bond, Pseudo-Incest, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Secret Sexuality, Self-Discovery, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La conexión Parabatai puede llevar a reconocer sentimientos escondidos en lo profundo de tu alma.





	Más cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

No pudo detener el jadeo que salió de su boca. Las uñas se clavaron en sus costillas al mismo tiempo que la boca hacía un recorrido desde su oreja al cuello, dejando un rastro frío de saliva. Jace se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido grave cuando los dientes atraparon la carne de su cuello.

\- Detente.- él tembló.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró la mujer contra su oreja. Su voz seductora le hizo sentir la bragueta un poco más ajustada. Jace jadeo sujetándose a la cintura de aquel cuerpo curvilíneo, acariciando los costados con los pulgares. Dejó caer la cabeza, se apretó el labio con más fuerza, negando.- ¿No me dirás, guapo? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Después de tanta habladurías y coqueteos...

\- Sin dolor.- susurró por lo bajo.- Lo haremos sin dolor.

La mujer frunció el ceño, de repente el bello rostro en forma de corazón se lleno de confusión. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, al otro extremo del club, y sonrió. Sus labios rojos se estiraron y sus ojos del color del whisky brillaron con fuerza. Jace la tomó de la barbilla, forzando sus ojos a volver a conectarse.

\- Sin dolor.- repitió. Ella sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

\- Creí que a ustedes los cazadores de sombras estaban familiarizados con el dolor.

\- Lo estamos, créeme. Más de lo que quisiéramos.- sus manos subieron por sus costados, apretándola contra su pecho.- El dolor no es nada para mí, puedo soportarlo, pero...- susurró contra su clavícula, mordió y chupó fuerte. La mujer se estremeció entre sus brazos.- Me gusta mejor infringirlo, bonita.

Ella comenzó un despiadado vaivén contra su entrepierna, no tuvo más que aferrarse alrededor del pequeño torso y dejar caer la cabeza. Los jadeos y gemidos contra su oreja metiéndose debajo de su piel y subiendo a su cabeza. El movimiento era tortuoso contra su miembro aprisionado, el pulso rozando la línea del placer y más allá con cada bamboleo. Era rudo, casi bestial. Él abrió los muslos y empujo hacía arriba, el calor crepitó debajo de su ropa, combustionando en su piel.

\- No eres tan inocente, ¿no es así? - sujeto todo el pelo largo y brillante en un puño, sus caderas subieron, sus dientes y lengua tomando dominio de los pechos apretados en el corsé.- ¿Así es cómo te gusta? ¿Viniste a mi porque sabes que puedo darte lo que quieres? ¿Crees poder aguantarme? ¿Aguantar esto? - recalcó con otra embestida.

\- Oh sí.- gimió ella, entornando los ojos. Los dedos se enterraron en su cabello, ella haló del pelo de su nuca, arrancándole un gruñido. Jace corrió a sujetarle la muñeca.

\- No...

\- ¿Es por tu parabatai, no es así? - ella gimió, mirándolo desde arriba.- ¿Es cierto que puede sentirte? ¿Incluso esto?

Maldita mujer obstinada. No se detuvo, el movimiento implacable de caderas, su sexo apretado rugiendo por liberación, su mano en su nuca obligándolo a exponer su cuello, su boca contra la yugular. La otra mano rasgando por su columna, dejando marcas rojas que ardían a su paso. El transformador de dolor en su cerebro entumeció las sensaciones, pero no hizo nada con el velo rojo sobre sus ojos.

El dolor.

Jadeando, ladeo la cabeza y buscó más allá de su escondite, pasando los cuerpos sacudiéndose en la pista y el tumulto yendo y viniendo de todos lados.

Al pelinegro, ya mirando hacia él.

Alec se había sacado la gabardina café y remangado las mangas del suéter ceñido color azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su pecho asciende y desciende agitado. El cabello lo tiene desordenado, la mata lisa y brillante, negra cómo el ala de un cuervo va en todas direcciones y cae sobre la frente, es un desastre. La actitud resentida se había ido. El ceño molesto cambio por otro de confusión, los labios fruncidos tampoco están. Y los labios los tiene rojos, probablemente de tanto mordérselos. A Jace se le corta la respiración cuando observa las mejillas del pelinegro ardiendo en rubor, justamente cómo estaba después de un largo día de esfuerzo físico.

 _"¿Jace? ¿Qué...?"_ Musita en su dirección. Su mejor amigo se relame los labios, está sudando y sus manos empuñadas frente su cintura hacen un trabajo de mierda por esconder la erección contra sus pantalones desgastados.

Sobre él, la mujer ríe. Jace frunce el ceño y voltea a mirarla. Sus narices se rozan, ambos jadean contra la boca del otro.

\- ¿Qué haces mujer? - gimió entre dientes apretados.

\- Intento hacerte correr en los pantalones.- sonríe.- Y viendo que tan lejos llega esta conexión.

Es demasiado tarde.

La mano se hace lugar dentro de sus pantalones de jeans, sus dedos se envuelven alrededor del tronco y aprieta con fuerza, entonces está subiendo y bajando. Jace se rompe, deja caer la cabeza contra el cuero rojo del asiento. Las venas saltan en su cuello y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos cuando aprieta los puños. Placer, demasiado placer, envuelto en dolor. Él gruñe, incapaz de empujarla cuando la lengua se entierra en su boca, y ella chupa y muerde sus labios con ruiditos de succión que hacen tensar sus bolas.

\- Así es, justo así.- la voz aterciopelada dice.- Córrete para mí, explota en mis manos.

Él aprieta la mandíbula y ruge su liberación. Una oleada de placer choca contra ellos. Eran uno. Jace sintió que todo dentro de él se tensaba. Su orgasmo los tomó por completa sorpresa. Por un momento Jace, ¿o era él Alec? - no sentía nada más que puro éxtasis. Fue inesperado, delicioso y cambió todo. Todo latía, se contraía, y sus almas se fusionaban juntas. Es consciente de cómo el sonido electrónico del club nocturno se convierte en sonido blanco al segundo que la cresta de su miembro estalla. El eco de un gemido ahogado en su mente lo hace voltear. La visión ante sus ojos lo congela y lo hipnotiza al mismo tiempo. Alec esta empotrado contra la pared, tiene la barbilla hacía arriba y la boca entreabierta en una perfecta o, sus cejas espesas están fruncidas profundamente en su frente, en una expresión de pura tortura masculina. Incluso debajo de las luces de colores puede observar cómo él se deshace en espasmos.

Él esta corriéndose.

Al mismo tiempo que Jace.

Cuando él gime y sisea contra la masturbación, Alec es quién se tensa, como si estuviera muy sensible para ser tocado ahí.

\- Interesante, bastante interesante.- la mujer alterna su mirada entre ambos y ríe, entusiasmada.- Sabes, Jace, puedes invitarlo también si así deseas.

El cazador libera el aire que no sabía tenía retenido. Tomando a la mujer por la muñeca saca su mano de su pantalón y sonríe, lo mínimo que puede hacer para ocultar su descontento. La vena en su cuello salta con un mínimo de disgusto, cuadra los hombros, su mano sube para reacomodar su pelo hacia atrás.

\- A él no le gustaría eso.- dice, se levanta y la mujer se tambalea por recuperar el equilibrio. Si no fuese porque ahora sujetaba su brazo, ella hubiese caído de rodillas al suelo.- Antes de preguntes, confórmate con un porque lo sé.- jalándola a su pecho, pasa los dedos por su mejilla y hace una mueca.- Ahora ven, tienes que lamer el desastre que has hecho.

Ella se deja arrastrar con una sonrisa a los baños masculinos. Al otro extremo del club, el pelinegro reposa los puños contra la mesa más cercana y deja caer la cabeza, y suspira.

❘༻☪༺❘

Había pasado una semana desde ese suceso en el club. Cada vez que Alec hacía contacto visual con él, no podía evitar apartar la mirada. No podía verlo. Era demasiado para su pobre mente después de lo que había sido testigo. No había escuchado, menos visto nada. Pero lo que había sentido, sumado a los ojos brillantes del rubio fijos en los suyos. Lo arrastraron al borde.

Isabelle, su hermana menor, le siguió de cerca con una expresión preocupada. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los suyos, son oscuros y estos brillan maternales hacia él. 

-Todo está bien, Iz. Lo prometo.- el cazador había dicho. Izzy dejó de insistir dejandose envolver en el abrazo del rubio.

Él había huido apenas llegado a la mansión, cerró su habitación con pestillo y huyó a su baño. La piel le cosquilleaba, las retinas le ardían. El agua corrió por su cabeza y sobre su piel sudorosa, bajando más allá de su piel pringosa. Alec se apretó aquel órgano incesante e inconsciente, su gemido haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes. Era cruel para el infante en él manchar la imagen de alguien admirable cómo lo era Jace de esa forma. Para el niño enterrado en su interior, por machacar su inocente enamoramiento. Para el adolescente, al brindarle esa visión que harían arder sus hormonas cómo la gasolina y el fuego van juntas.

De tantas noches que había soñado. No se asemejaba en nada a lo que sus ojos habían dado testimonio.

Ahora sabía cómo esos ojos se oscurecían afectados por el placer. El cosquilleo en su piel siempre había sido eso. Él sabía lo que Jace hacía porque estaban juntos, a cada hora del día. Sabía cuando el rubio follaba su conquista porque podía sentir el ligero roce de las sensaciones detrás de su cabeza, nunca se había permitido abrirlo y jamás se le había ocurrido. Sin embargo sabía. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentirlo a través de la conexión mental que la runa les brindaba, podía sentir su aura con paredes en medio de ambos.

Si enfocaba sus sentidos, un nuevo mundo se abría detrás de sus parpados.

Lo había descubierto esa noche; los vellos de su piel se levantarían, sentiría manos fantasmagóricas contra su piel y el eco de un orgasmo que parecía propio. Muchas veces había creído que era promiscuo, hasta que había aprendido diferenciar entre el deseo sin desfogar de Jace, y el suyo propio.

El rubio no lo había querido a propósito, sus murallas flaqueaban entre enfocarse y no hacerlo. Cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto un segundo, el velo que los diferenciaba se arranco ferozmente, y todo se volvió tan nítido cómo si aquel cuerpo femenino estuviese encima suyo. Un segundo vasto. Podía sentir la onda de calor contra el bulto entre sus piernas y la boca sobre su piel. Mientras Jace le miraba.

El placer en su parabatai lo alcanzó en ondas, y las devolvió igual de atormentadas. Entonces ambos se jodieron, el placer se sumó al doble, y mientras más una mente se perdía, arrastraba consigo a su igual. El torbellino de placer fue algo que Alec jamás había sentido, exploto dentro de su cuerpo, robándole el control y la consciencia, se apodero de su mente y su cuerpo, y buscó salida hacia afuera. Lo dejo gimoteando cómo un crió.

El rubio cayó a su lado, junto al nuevo asiento que había encontrado. Se arrastró para hacerle espacio, sintiendo ambas liberaciones correrse por su vientre debajo de la ropa, arrugó la nariz. Si le hubiesen dicho que se correría sin un solo toque no solo una sino dos veces, en un lugar público, con tanta gente reunida a su alrededor se hubiera reído. Uno, porque él no era ese tipo de personas, dos, jamás había fantaseado con ello y tres, su virginidad era irreprochable.

\- Bebe esto.- la profunda voz lo estremeció hasta los sentidos. Jace empujo un vasito contra su rostro.

Bajó el trago sin chistar. La bebida escoció todo el camino por su garganta hasta el estómago. El cristal repiqueteo contra la mesa.

\- Alec.- empezó a decir.

\- No.- el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y finalmente volteó a mirarlo, el oro de sus ojos estaba empañado por una capa de preocupación, la aguda inteligencia detrás de ellos ligeramente tocada por la emoción. Las mejillas se le calientan. El rubio aún tenía el rostro sonrojado. Le regaló una sonrisa débil, quería decirle que estaba bien, que nada entre ellos cambiaría. Pero tenía la garganta apretada, apenas podía respirar.

La conexión parabatai; y todo lo que conlleva, _es especial_.

Jace asintió, lentamente al principio, el peso del mundo dejando sus hombros. El muchacho suspiro, apretándose hasta que sus hombros y piernas estaban unidas, así, finalmente se relajo. Encarnó la cabeza contra el respaldo, la sien contra su hombro, notó el pelinegro. El rubio cerró los ojos.

\- Deja que Izzy se divierta otro rato.- dijo.

Alec asintió. Si Jace moría, él lo haría también. No había dolor más espantoso que el rompimiento entre dos almas, mentes y cuerpos. En el campo de batalla, luchaban juntos y morían juntos, era el plan. _Sus corazones latían_ al mismo tiempo. Un parabatai era agradecido, cómo un _alma gemela_ , todo lo que el otro hacía era venerado para su compañero.

_Sagrado._

En el pasado, los enemigos disfrutaban con mucho morbo romper esa valiosa _conexión_ , la sed de la tortura era enorme y el gran trauma y el horror que brindaba quebrantar _dos personas enlazadas_ era otro nivel de placer en las fantasías de los demonios, brujos, hechiceras, lobos, vampiros, huh, cualquiera que les odiara. Mientras más horrorosa era la muerte de sus cazadores, mejor. Los parabatai temían más esa muerte que cualquier otra.

Cuando apoyo la cabeza morena contra la otra de color dorado, supo que, lo que acababa de suceder, era distinto a otras experiencias. Distinta a aquella vez que se torció el tobillo entrenando y Jace arrastró a Mamá Lightwood, que estaba de visita, hasta el jadín. Ella había estado confundida al principio, hasta que vio a su hijito sujetándose su tobillo hinchado y una lluvia de manzanas rojas a alrededor, la cesta volteada, y junto a él una rama partida.

O cuando el rubio cayó un piso de una casa abandonada y a su vez, él cayó al suelo cómo si una fuerza de gravedad lo empujara hasta sus rodillas y le robara el aire de los pulmones.

\- ¿Alec?

Sintió las manos de Isabelle contra su espalda. La morena lo escaneó y entonces entró en pánico.

\- ¡Jace! ¡Jace!

\- No fue atacado.- avisó él entre bocadas.

La morena lo ayudo a cruzar a la otra habitación, era una salita con chimenea y sofás negros. La tapicería colgaba en varios lados y el piso estaba cubierto de periódicos y polvo. En el centro había un agujero, y de él salía más tierra y polvo cómo si estuviera despidiendo humo. El rostro de la morena se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisita cuando Jace tosió y se quejó entre risas.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡La madera está podrida! – gritó.

Su voz hizo eco y reverbero en la vieja casa. Alec quiso reír cuando unos cuervos graznaron y volaron asustados por algún lado, atormentados por el bullicio de su mejor amigo.

\- No me había dado cuenta.- respondió la menor de los Lightwood. Sus botas de tacón hicieron eco todo el camino al agujero, ella rió reclinándose hacía abajo.- No sabía que querías irte tan pronto.

\- Así es cómo lo hago desde ahora.- el sonido de madera moviéndose y algo siendo arrastrado trajo consigo la imagen del rubio removiéndose en el suelo, intentando levantarse.- ¿Cómo está Alec? - Preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Isabelle volteó a mirar a su hermano mayor e hizo una mueca cómica. El moreno se arrodilló y la miró no muy contento.

\- Izzy...- insistió el cazador desde abajo.

\- Él está bien. Solamente algo pálido.

\- Llorón.- se quejó el otro muchacho más joven.- No fue para tanto.

\- Cállate.- gruñó Alec incorporándose, hizo una serie de estiramientos con los brazos mientras se quejaba.- No duele, claro.-  tomando la espada del rubio abandonada a unos metros sacude la cabeza.- ¡No te levantes. Espera que vayamos a ayudarte!

\- ¡Estoy bien!

\- No. No es cierto.- dijeron los dos Lightwood al unísono.

Él no recordaba en la historia de los cazadores de sombras a una pareja conectada que estuvieran, juntos. No sabía si otras lo habían experimentado. Tampoco creía que la historia lo dijera.

\- Sé que _te gusta_.- susurró. Isabelle le hacía mimos en el pelo, y él comenzaba a dormirse. Alec se tenso cómo si le hubieran pinchado, ambos se tambalearon en la mecedora cuando se incorporó. La morena no estaba contenta con ser sacada de su comodidad y enarcó una ceja hacía él. El moreno abrió y cerró la boca. Sin saber que decir. Finalmente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, decidió fijar su mirada en la cuna de su hermanito recién nacido.

\- No es cierto.

\- Soy tu hermana, no puedes ocultarme todo.- se mofó la pequeña abordando su campo de visión. Estaba sonriendo.- Sé que le quieres, no cómo a mi o a Max, cómo tu...

\- No lo digas.- musitó el niño inflando los cachetes.

\- ¡Es cierto! - Isabelle se iluminó cuando él se sonrojo.- ¡Es cierto, es cierto, es cierto! - canturreo.

\- ¡Izzy, basta! - él sacudió los bracitos. Los ojos llenándosele de repente de lágrimas.- Papá y mamá van a oírte, y me castigarán si descubren...

\- ¡Nope! - saltó a interrumpir la pequeñita.- No pueden. Ellos tienen que quererte, cómo yo lo hago.- recalcó tocándose el pecho.- Max también. No permitiré que nadie te lastime, o se las verán con mi furia, ¡rawr!

Fue la primera vez que Alec no se sintió culpable por sus sentimientos. También supo, que lo que esa niña había dicho, se mantendría en la mujer que se convertiría.

❘༻☪༺❘

\- Quiero convertirme en tu parabatai.- afirmó el pequeño rubio acostado a su lado. El pequeño niño moreno ladeo la cabeza, cerró parcialmente el libro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó. El rubio alzó esos ojos maravillosos y lo fulminó. Entonces dio una palmada al libro pesado hasta que se cerró de golpe, el aire golpeando contra la nariz del moreno.

\- Dije, quiero convertirme en tu parabatai,  Alexander.- repitió tercamente. El moreno golpeó a su amigo en el hombro.- Auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- No me llames Alexander.- dijo firme.- Además, ya sé, yo también lo quiero, idiota.

Jace se sentó de abrupto en la cama, bamboleándolos a ambos. El sol de medio día les iluminó, brillando incandescente sobre el pequeño sol que era el muchacho más pequeño, el rubio tenía el pelo liso alborotado, el pijama negro resaltado su tez. El moreno también tenía puesta su pijama, no se había cambiado, había tomado el libro y comenzado a engullirlo, ignorando al invasor en su alcoba.

\- Lo que quiero decir, Alec.- recalcó su nombre. Solamente porque podía ser así de fastidioso.- Ya quiero que seamos mayores y hagamos la ceremonia, quiero decir nuestro juramento y tener nuestra runa en mi piel. No he querido nada más en la vida.

El ojiazul lo miró cómo si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas cómo aquel perro que había leído en la mitología, hizo un ruidito parecido a una risa y volvió a abrir su libro.

\- Yo también ansío ese día, ya me sé cada palabra del juramento.- admitió el niño con una sonrisita. El pequeño rubio jadeo y terminó por empujar el libro fuera de su mano. El libro de pasta gruesa y grande cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra. Jace se acercó a su rostro repentinamente alarmado. - ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

\- Enséñame, por favor.- gimoteo el niño saltando sobre el colchón.- Enséñame, Alec.

El niño de ojos zafiros se ruborizó.

\- Y está es la runa...- señaló el niño mientras el otro pequeño trazaba con su dedo la imagen de la runa gruesa imprenta de negro en el papel amarillento. El pelinegro sonrió.

\- Es hermosa.- señaló el rubio, encantado con el diseño de la runa antigua. Sus ojos relucían mientras más la veía.

\- Aparecerá en nuestra piel, cómo magia. Magia de fuego. No nos la grabarán.- Alec movió los deditos en el aire cómo si pudiera dibujar el momento en el aire.- ¿Dolerá?

Jace lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Pero valdrá la pena.

Los pequeños intercambiaron una sonrisa.

\- ¡Alec, Jace, hora de entrenar!

Ambos saltaron fuera de la cama, abandonando el libro sobre la cama. Jace saltó al armario de Alec y sacó dos camisetas y pantalones al azar. Arrojó el primer conjunto a la cama mientras el moreno se deshacía de la ropa de dormir.

\- ¡Siquiera desayunamos! - siseo el moreno empujando una pierna dentro del pantalón de jeans. El rubio se metió la camisa primero.

\- Calla y apura.- susurró el otro riéndose.

❘༻☪༺❘

Jace miró la espada refulgiendo cómo una estela de hielo, hizo una mueca y limpió su amado tesoro contra la manga de su chaqueta de cuero. Odiaba lo repugnante que era la sangre de demonio, negra y espesa. Guardando su arma personal contra la vaina en su muslo,  la espada se apaga al abandonar el toque de su piel. Estira el brazo para sujetar la mano a la pequeña morena de piernas largas enterrada debajo de lo que era, había sido, el demonio.

Izzy toma una exagerada bocada de aire cuando es sacada fuera de la masa. Él pasa los dedos por su rostro revelando los ojos y los rasgos detrás, Isabelle parpadea esos enormes ojos hacía él y abre la boca, grita sin soltar ningún ruido.

\- Eso fue asqueroso.- dice él por ella. 

Izzy chilla.

\- No te atrevas a reír, Alec. Lo juro.- ella susurra con voz pequeñita. Demasiado asqueada y aborrecida para voltear, arruga la nariz, cómo su hermano suele hacer a menudo.- ¡Alec lo juro, no quieres que nada le pase a tus libro! - El moreno ya está riéndose detrás de la muchacha, su rostro rojo por la risa que no permite salir.

Jace esboza una sonrisa y se inclina, junto a su bota yace la flecha roja de Alec, la limpia tomando todo aquel líquido entre sus dedos tirándolo hasta el suelo.

\- No está riendo, Iz. Lo prometo.- dice, estirando la flecha sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Silba y, Alec se estira en su dirección limpiándose una lagrimita.

\- Me estás mintiendo, puedo verlo.- musita la morena.

\- Claro que no, ¿no confías en mi? - Cuando la flecha desaparece de sus dedos dentro del forraje en la espalda del muchacho, él sujeta el hombro de la morena y se inclina hacia ella.- Y yo y mi alma piadosa que iban a limpiarte...

\- Estoy bromeando.- salta a decir, la voz dejando ese tono de aborrecimiento a uno más diligente.- Quítame esto, _ahora_.

\- Eso te pasa por sumergirte en una piscina de tripas de demonio.- murmuró arrastrando masa negra y musgosa de los brazos, cabeza y rostro de Isabelle y tirándola al cemento. Hace una mueca de asco.- Se siente raro.

\- No me sumergí, ya lo tenía cuando tú y Alec decidieron intervenir.

\- Es que me molesto que esa cosa fea sumergiera su lengua en tu garganta sin llevarte primero a los dos años de cortejo que tiene que cumplir bajo mi reglamento.

\- ¿Qué mier...? - Isabelle frunció el ceño.- ¡No me estaba besando, me tenía en su boca!

\- Suena cómo buen momento para intervenir para mí.- Alec se interrumpió, ayudando a limpiar el pelo de su hermana.

\- Lo tenía bajo control.- ella gruñó pisando fuerte el suelo.

El rubio despertó por el ruido de un trueno surcando el cielo. Iglesia se detiene en seco frente a los ventanales, el  gato persa gris, con cara aplastada y ojos amarillos mira al cielo, fulminando las luces y los rayos a su manera gatuna, y desaparece por el enorme umbral con delicados pasitos. Jace se restregó un ojo y se estiró, había un peso en sus piernas. Bajando la mirada se encontró con Alec; el muchacho roncaba suavemente, sumido en un profundo sueño. Jace se tensó y se quedo inmóvil. Otro trueno hizo su parte en recordarle que si no lo despertaba la tormenta, que él se moviera no hacía nada.

El rubio se quedo mirando cómo las pestañas espesas del moreno hacían sombra sobre los pómulos del joven.  Jace pensó, en la intimidad que tenían; ¿porque Alec no le había contado que se sentía atraído a hombres?

Había esperado que salir a clubes juntos lo animara a confesárselo. A él, le dolía que no lo hubiera hecho. Él no era ciego, menos estúpido, no le importaba a que sexo su Alec le batiera, era Alexander después de todo.

Cuando había llegado a su vida, recogiéndolo cómo un hermano más. Confesó, en su interior; que nadie más había encajado o encajaría en su vida cómo lo había hecho ese pelinegro. Era cómo una llave, no, la llave a su cerradura. Encajando perfectamente, Jace no había creído en reencarnaciones y toda la magia, a pesar de lo que vivían. Eso había sido hasta Alec, estaba seguro que ellos dos habían vivido vidas pasadas, juntos.

Él nunca había juzgado cuando su hermana comenzó a quererlo cómo lo hacía con él, tampoco cuando Max lo seguía a todos lados. El pelinegro tenía un enorme corazón y pronto se convirtieron en amigos muy cercanos. Y Jace no solo había tomado su familia, sino también se convirtió en su debilidad personificada. Y Alec tenía sentimientos hacía él. No sabía cómo, ni de qué tipo eran.

Pero sabía, lo sentía en su pecho cuando lo miraba fijamente. Y se encontraba haciéndolo a menudo; en la forma que solamente Alexander Lightwood tenía para memorizar cantidades sorprendentes de información, en callar su sorprendente nivel intelectual pero mostrándolo cuando era necesario, jamás para presumir; en cómo sus ojos inocentes destellaban emociones cómo un fuego artificial y de su rostro surcaba una perfecta sonrisa mientras contaba algo que le gutaba. Alec tiene a menudo una voz suave y grave en la mayoría de las situaciones. Él resultaba tan atractivo como Isabelle, es bello y bastante guapo, aunque parece no saber esto y no darle importancia.

El mayor de los Lightwood es más alto pero más delgado donde él era más robusto, más tonificado donde en él había más músculos, pálido en todos los lados que Jace es dorado; ojos azules contra los suyos de oro, debido a los experimentos mágicos realizados sobre él y la sangre de ángel en sus venas; cabello negro cómo la noche en su cabello lacio y rubio; dorado y azul, oro y metal. Son un par impresionante.

Jace no se había sentido más complementado en su vida.

Pasando la mano por el cabello del muchacho más viejo vuelve a apoyar la cabeza contra el brazo del mueble. Siempre había esperado a que Alec le contase por su cuenta, ¿tenía miedo de lo que podría decir? Jace se duerme pensando en posibles escenarios, la luz de la chimenea brillando contra sus parpados.

Se olvida del estudio y los montones de libros abarrotados sobre la mesita y el piso de madera, y se deja llevar por el calor de la manta y el fuego, mezclado con el ligero peso de su mejor amigo, y hermano, desparramado en la otra mitad de mueble.

Morfeo lo lleva lejos antes que descubra a cierta morena mirándolo desde el otro mueble con una sonrisa. Isabelle se cubre con la manta hasta el cuello y se hace ovillo, cierra los ojos con la imagen a fuego de sus dos protectores grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

❘༻☪༺❘

\- ¿Me encuentras atractivo? - preguntó el cazador de sopetón.

Alec alza la cabeza y lo mira.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta.

\- Sé que soy hermoso. La pregunta es, ¿yo te gusto? - El moreno se sonroja, balbuceos es lo único que abandona sus labios. El rubio hace una mueca perversa, Alec siempre había sido una cosita tímida.- No hay ninguna conexión humana que se compare a lo que tú y yo, tenemos.- continúo diciendo.- No debes tener miedo de decirme nada.

El pelinegro mira fijamente a su mejor amigo; dudando en responder. 

\- Sí... Sí creo que eres atractivo.- dice apartando la mirada.- Bastante, de hecho.

Jace sonríe, sujeta el pelinegro de la nuca, lo sacude levemente.

\- Está bien...- dice por lo bajo. El pelinegro sacude la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo prefiere observar sus muslos.

El rubio busca su mirada, siendo rechazada cada intento. Las manos de Alec se aprietan sobre el suelo de entrenamiento.

\- No.- susurra.- Me gustas... Realmente me gustas.- está temblando, ansioso por la revelación.- Yo... Jace.- dice su nombre en un quejido lastimero.

El rubio lo sujeta de la barbilla, los ojos de imposible azul conectan contra los suyos, Jace jamás había visto tanto azul cómo ese en su vida, desde pequeño creía que el muchacho lo tenía todo en sus ojos. Un estremecimiento le subió por la espina dorsal, estiro una comisura de los labios. El corazón latiendo rápido cuando los ojos notaron su boca.

\- También te amo, Alec.- susurra. No sabe porque están susurrando, tal vez por la intimidad.

\- No.- el pelinegro sacude la cabeza.- Quiero decir...

\- No soy tonto Alec. Sé que te refieres... Y - Por el ángel el corazón latía acelerado contra el esternón; queriendo salir de su pecho.- Te amo.

Sus labios se conectaron, en el beso más inocente que él jamás había dado en su vida; no había lengua, no había dientes, solamente sus bocas presionadas. Era puro. El moreno hizo un sonido por la sorpresa, su boca abriéndose ligeramente para que Jace pudiera ladear la cabeza y presionar más. No había nada que pudiera haberlo preparado para el shock absoluto que lo golpeó cuando sintió los labios de Alec contra los suyos. Una fuerza recorrió todo su cuerpo como electricidad, envió oleadas de cosquilleo, fue como si fuera alcanzado por un rayo, antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía una mano recorriendo el cabello de Alec, acercándolo más. Y Alexander respondió. Estaba muy consciente de cada punto de contacto y no podía evitar querer más.

Alec lo estaba besando con la boca abierta ahora, y él estaba muy feliz de aceptar la invitación. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, se estremeció. Las olas de placer lo inundaron y se inundó de amor, afecto y reverencia. Ya no podía decir si esos sentimientos eran de él o de Alec. No importaba, cuando Alec soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones en  un pesado suspiro y lo sujetó de la nuca, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior una última vez, Jace abrió los ojos y se alejó.

Lo miró dejar hacer la cabeza contra la pared. Colocó su mano sobre el pelo liso de su compañero y guiñó el ojo.

-Hay más de donde vino ese.- dijo por lo bajo.- Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Tenía que irse no quería, pero debía. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, se guindó una toalla al cuello y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento. Alec tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, él también. Pero seguro como el infierno, seguiría lo que Alexander decidiera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Parte 2 smut?
> 
>  
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
